degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Army of Me/@comment-4078039-20140401114201/@comment-4078039-20140401181215
@Matt I am upset as well that I can't share my love of Zaya (there I didn't say the Z word because they're precious to me and they deserve to be called by their full name) to the few Zaya shippers here and it's mainly due to the events that transpired to my last post about Zaya that has been so positive of me to write and post then it turns negative and into a debate about cracking jokes. I make one joke about the Zaya hate which I didnot mean and thought it was gonna be ignored however it wasn't ignored at all and gave me the indicitation that I can't spread love about my otp. I was pissed off so I decided not to talk about Zaya at at all because every time I post about Zaya or whatever it turns into negativety and it makes me feel discooraged to write love posts about my otp on the show at the moment. I don't mean to offend anyone when it comes to my posts including this one but for one little joke of mines to be called instigating really made me discouraged. I feel like I can't even post about Zaya that much even because everytime I say something it's WRONG or it's put in a NEGATIVE light. Mainly I just think this Wikia is not that open minded to deal with my posts or any posts from the minority. Yeah I feel like I have to silence myself so that I won't cause drama for other people. I was very happy posting because I haven't posted love in a god awful long time but now I'm not even sure I'm gonna keep posting this stuff. Let me tell you it's not about debates or agruments no this all because something that was very positive for me and Zaya shippers was turn into something negative. I'm in a moment self loathing right now where I feel everything I say regarding these two ships is wrong no matter what I say. It's going to always put in a negative light and I'm surprised many people like me are still after posting this stuff. I posted my reasons as to why I ship Zaya and I posted my reasons as to why I don't ship the other couple. I think if I silence myself on the MAIN it will make me more happier as a shipper because all of this is ridiculous and it's sad that I come to the point where I feel discouraged to post love about a ship of mines that I've been shipping for three years. I will be free to talk to you Matt and other Zaya shippers on chat by pming me of course and Zaya shippers you can also message me on my talk page if you have any questions or want to read more essays written by me professing my love on Zaya but right now I'm done talking about both ships and sadly that includes Zaya. I'm sorry it had to go this way but I think it's best for me if I stop talking about Zaya in a positive light here because it's useless either way. Now me not posting anymore doesn't mean Zaya shippers can't post love anymore. Go ahead do it and be happy about doing it because that's the whole point about posting love it makes you happy. However for me that one post made posting love a very discouraging thing to do. I'm just over it, posting about Zaya, debating, which is not my style by the way, I barely debate about things because I don't like that much, I ignore most of the hate and don't comment on it. Debating is tiring for me so prefer not to do it and post a hate or love post and then leave. I don't reply back to Zaya hate, maybe a couple times but barely and plus it's useless because I'm talking to a brick wall and repeating myself over and over again. But not posting about Zaya should make things easier for everyone and for myself. I just can't deal with it anymore and there's barely any love out there for them so I tried and I failed apparently. I'm discouraged and it will take me a long time to talk about them again. I'm just done with everything, I'm done posting opposing views that the main doesn't even accept it because as I mentioned earlier that wikia is not open minded at all. If you have opposing views you will get backlash and then feel everytime you post something it's wrong and that all your opinions are stupid and that you're walking on eggshells everytime you post. Again sorry if this offends anyone but it's the truth according to me, I'm done feeling like I say the wrong things all the time so therefore I shall not speak about them anymore. If that makes everything better for everyone that I will not speak until they're together or until see them again on my television screen. I'm done with this bullshit, done with posting about these ships, so if you need to talk to me about them message me on here or on chat because I'm done talking about them here for a while. I don't even know why I even bother with this but I'm just done. And you can all say I can't deal with the hate then fine whatever but I'm just done. I'm sorry for posting ramblings I just need to let it all out. I apologize.